


Forever Mine.....

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you missed Sam so much





	Forever Mine.....

His name was Sam, occasionally, he’d let you call him Sammy…. But only occasionally. He was your absolute best friend. You loved him more than anything. You never went anywhere without sending pictures to him. When he’d go away on missions on the team, he called you every night before he went to bed.

The team often teased the pair of you, claiming you were in love and secretly dating. But that was never the case…And now…as you stared down at the smiling picture of Sam, you were glad you hadn’t lost a boyfriend.

Thanos destroyed your world. Sam meant everything to you. And once the news got to you that Sam had died in the hands of Thanos, you broke down for weeks. You shut yourself in your room. You ignored the frantic phone calls and texts from the Avengers in order to get you to come to the tower. 

The team was devastated at the loss of so many  of their own. But all you could think about was the last phone call from Sam. He sounded so happy, so  _alive._

Bur now, you would never hear his voice again. You would never wake up to dumb text messages from him just because he wanted you to start your day with a smile on your face. 

Eventually, you showed your face around the tower and received nothing but love and affection from the team. They held memorials for their fallen teammates and you had broken down yet again.

But the team made you feel better. They did whatever they could in order to compose themselves. They ate, they sat in silence. Tony often threw parties to distract everyone from the reality. Sometimes it helped. Sometimes, all you had to do was look at a picture and break down in tears for hours

But you always had another avenger to lean on. And for that, you were incredibly grateful.


End file.
